Vic the Tini
Vic the Tini is a fictional, anthropomorphic (though it can only say “tini”) cream Victini from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is little and kind of cute, just not as little and cute as real Victinis. It is pyrokinetic, like Blaze, and telekinetic, like Silver, but it is most known to supply infinite energy inside its body and it is rumoured (because Vic is so awesome that it gets the British spelling of rumored) that it can make itself and teammates never lose. It is adorable, but not as… wait, I said that already. Info Appearances First appearance: Sonic Black and White Other appearances: Sonic the Movie Black Vic the Tini and Reshi the Ram, Sonic the Movie Vic the Tini and Zek the Rom Real-world designers Creators: Eightball Fracture, Mana Ibe, other Japanese people Artists: Eightball Fracture, Ken Sugimori, other Japanese people Voice actors English: Nana Mizuki Japanese: Ditto Biographical overview Age: Unknown Birthplace: Eindoak Town Also known as: Adorable Physical description Species: Half Victini half Sonic character Gender: Genderless (Because it’s Legendary, DUH!) Height: 2’4” Weight: Very little Fur: Cream, orange Eyes: Blue Attire: Nothin’ Alignment and character traits Alignment: Very, very good Favorite food: Macarons Likes: Victory, Being cute, Macarons, flying around, its friends, having fun, making victory signs Dislikes: Evil, mean people, no Macarons, the Protective Pillars Skills, abilities and powers Skills: Fire powers, psychic powers, flying Moves and techniques: Searing Shot, Focus Energy, Confusion, Incinerate, Quick Attack, Endure, Headbutt, Flame Charge, Reversal, Flame Burst, Zen Headbutt, Inferno, Double Edge, Flare Blitz, Final Gambit, Stored Power, Overheat Ability Type: Like, all of them Concept and Creation It was just designed for cuteness and fun. YAY. History It once lived alongside the King of the Hedgehogs of the Vale in the Kingdom of the Vale. When war erupted within the kingdom, Vic the Tini used its power to super-charge the psychic Sonic Characters living in the castle so that the king could move the Sword of the Vale to a new location. After the king died, Vic the Tini remained in the surrounding area, unable to leave due to a barrier created by the Protective Pillars surrounding the castle. Over the course of thousands of years, a town emerged from around the castle which became known as Eindoak Town. Vic the Tini became known as the guardian of the town, however its existence soon became legend and few people believed Vic the Tini even existed. When Sonic and friends visit Eindoak Town, Vic the Tini transfers some of its power to Sonic so he could save some random deer from falling off a ledge. It later telepathically guided Sonic through the tunnels beneath the castle. After Sonic found his way back to his friends, Vic the Tini secretly stole some of Tails’s homemade Macarons just as Sonic was about to eat them. It followed the trio during the battle tournament, and even super charged Tails and Knuckles before coming out of hiding. It later informed Sonic that it wanted to escape the barrier so that it could be free to travel the world and see the ocean, and even though Sonic hates water, he promises to help Vic the Tini fulfill its wish. Later, it is forced into helping Eggman move the Sword of the Vale back to the Kingdom of the Vale. However, when he realizes this course of action has disrupted the Chaos Force, Victini is freed by Reshi the Ram/Zek the Rom. The Sword of the Vale then absorbs the Chaos Force and is launched into the Mesosphere. The Protective Barriers then completely surround Sonic in a tight space on the castle. Sonic cradles Vic the Tini in his arms, as his body freezes and he slowly runs out of air. Eggman then appears riding on his robot thing along with Reshi the Ram and Zek the Rom who try to destroy the pillars, but inevitably fail. Just as Sonic loses consciousness, Vic the Tini rises into the air and fires Searing Shot at the top of the pillars. This fails to break them, but warms up Sonic enough to regain some consciousness. Vic the Tini then charges up V-create and attacks the pillars, ultimately destroying them, and releasing some of the Chaos Force into space. After the Sword of the Vale is returned to the surface and placed in a new location, Vic the Tini returns despite Sonic assuming it had given its life, and happily finds itself at the ocean. With the barriers destroyed, Vic the Tini is free to go wherever it wants, and it journeys with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles for a while before ultimately saying goodbye. Personality Vic the Tini is very cute but also very timid Victini, which makes it even more adorable. It likes Macarons. It also likes to make victory signs. Powers and abilities Fire powers Vic has a variety of fire-based attacks like V-Create and Searing Shot. Psychic Powers Vic has an immense amount of psychic energy inside itself that powers it and others up. It can use psychic attacks such as Zen Headbutt and Stored Power Flying With its Buttwings, Vic can fly endlessly because it does not know how to walk. Invisibility Vic can turn invisible in order to steal Macarons without getting caught. Biting It has never been shown, but how else is Vic the Tini going to use those two razor-sharp teeth? Weaknesses Vic is weak to Ground, Rock, Ghost, Water, and Dark. Relationships You Vic the Tini loves you! It wants to snuggle you and make you feel all warm inside because fire types make people feel all warm inside. It also wants you to feed it a Macaron, like, right now, because it hasn’t eaten one since five minutes ago. Quotes “Tini!” -Vic when it is happy. “Tini…” -Vic when it is sad. “Coti!” -Vic when it is surprised. “Tini tini! Tini tini!” -Vic when it is happily stealing a Macaron. “Coti co…” -Vic when Sonic is dying or whatever. “Quee!” -Vic after eating a Macaron. Category:Pokemon Category:Victini Category:Cute Category:Good Category:Sonic Character